The present invention is directed to a container for seasonings such as salt, pepper, spices, and the like. The container is constructed so that it can be stacked in an interlocking relationship with other like containers in a stable tier. The construction is such that the individual containers are able to maintain their interlocked relationship even when the tier is lifted up from the supporting surface and held in an inclined position.
Conventional containers for seasonings are usually formed of a hollow body having a mouth at the top of the body, and having a cover removably mounted on the mouth. It is essential that the cover be positioned on the mouth in a moisture-tight fit. Otherwise, moisture may enter the container and cause the seasonings to deteriorate. Furthermore, since various seasonings, including salt, pepper, spices, and the like, are normally used in kitchens, it is convenient for a plurality of similar seasoning containers to be provided. In accordance with the present invention, the seasoning container is constructed so that it may conveniently and easily be stacked over like containers to conserve table space.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seasoning container that can be stacked over like containers in a stable tier to conserve table space. Moreover, another objective of the invention is to provide such a container which may be interlocked with other like containers in the tier with all the containers tightly fitted into one another so that the resulting tier is sturdy and stable, and so that there is no likelihood of the containers falling off each other in the event the tier is tilted.
Another object of the invention is to provide such seasoning containers which when stacked are configured so that each container in the stack provides a protective envelope around the mouth of the next lower container further to assure that moisture will not enter into the interiors of the individual containers.